Sonic and the magic of frindship episode 1: The birth of a new hero
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Twilight gives birth. Please review


Hey everybody! I'm here with the first one shot. So without further ado, I give you Sonic and the magic of friendship episode one: The birth of a new hero.

It has nearly been a year since Sonic had defeated King Sombra, and almost a year since Sonic had gotten his wings and horn. Sonic spent most of his time training outside of Ponyville. But he had stopped temporarily, because Twilight had become heavily pregnant and she looked like the baby could come at any second, so Sonic had to be ready. This made Twilight feel horrible, because Sonic loved training, but every time she would tell him that, he would tell her that she is more important, and that always put a smile on her face. One day Sonic and Twilight were sitting together watching TV while Rainbow dash was teaching Scootaloo how to fly. Sonic would teach her but he just got his wings and does not know how to fly. Twilight rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic smiled and hugged her.

Twilight: Sonic, what do you think our baby's going to be like?

Sonic: Probably very powerful, you know since the baby's going to be half alicorn.

Twilight: No, I mean do you think it will be messed up since it will be a pony hedgehog hybrid?

Sonic: I think it'll be fine.

Twilight: Well have you come up with any names?

Sonic: Just one.

Twilight: Really? Because I came up with a list of names.

Sonic: Let's hear them.

Twilight read the names she thought up to Sonic, but when she was done she saw that Sonic was asleep. Twilight giggled and woke Sonic up.

Twilight: Sonic. Wake up sleepy head.

Sonic: But I don't want to go to school mommy.

Twilight giggled again.

Twilight: Sonic, just wake up.

Sonic: Who's there?!

Sonic: Oh Twilight! Sorry for falling asleep.

Twilight: That's okay.

Sonic: I'm hungry; I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?

Twilight: No thanks.

Sonic: Okay.

Sonic went to the fridge and took out a Tupperware container. He looked side to side making sure nobody saw him. He opened it up and inside there were chilli dogs. Sonic's mouth watered. He put one in the microwave and heated it up. When it was done he hid behind the counter to eat it. But right before he took the first bite, Twilight appeared in front of him.

Twilight: Sonic, what is that?

Sonic: Um… nothing.

Twilight: Give it here.

Sonic: Oh come! Can't I have just one?

Twilight: No Sonic! These nearly killed you!

Sonic: Fine…

Twilight used her magic to take the chili dog from Sonic. She then vaporized it. Sonic sighed.

Twilight: That was for your own good.

Sonic got up.

Sonic: Okay…

Twilight: Ow!

Sonic: Are you okay Twilight?

Twilight: I think my water broke.

Sonic's eyes widened. He then picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. Once they got there, Sonic went to the front desk.

Sonic: My wife is having a baby and she needs immediate medical attention. The person behind the desk immediately got Twilight a room for her to have the baby in.

Once they got in the room, Twilight was told to lie down on the bed. Sonic grasped Twilight's hoof, and she smiled. But Sonic was extremely worried.

Twilight: Don't worry Sonic. I'll be AAAAAAHHHH!

Twilight went into a contraction.

Sonic: Twilight!

Twilight: Don't worry, it was just a contraction.

Sonic: Oh, okay.

A few hours passed as Twilight had more and more contractions, which notified that the baby was almost ready to come out. Nurse Redheart came in and went up to Twilight and Sonic.

Nurse Redheart: Okay Twilight, how close together are the contractions.

Sonic could tell by how much pain she was in how hard Twilight was squeezing Sonic's hand. And Sonic was thinking how can she even be squeezing my hand? She doesn't have any fingers.

Sonic: there pretty much constant.

Nurse Redheart then went between Twilight's hind legs.

Nurse Redheart: Okay twilight, on the count of three, I need you to push. One, two three!

Twilight started to push.

Nurse Redheart: Okay, again, on the count of three. One, two, three!

Twilight pushed again. She then screamed in pain.

Nurse Redheart: Okay, one more time, on the count of three. One, two, three!

Twilight pushed as hard as she could. She then screamed in pain. But finally, the pain stopped, and a loud crying filled the room.

Nurse Redheart: It's a boy!

Nurse Redheart cleaned the baby and handed him to Twilight. When Twilight held the baby he instantly stopped crying as he felt the comfort of his mother's grasp. Twilight started to cry tears of joy, and Sonic did as well.

Nurse Redheart.: So what are you going to name him?

Twilight: Hmm. Sonic what is the name you came up with?

Sonic: Speedy spark.

Twilight: It's the perfect name.

She looked at him.

Twilight: Hi speedy. I'm your mom.

Twilight then noticed that he had the arms of a hedgehog and the legs of a pony.

Twilight: WHAT THE HECK?!

Twilight was really angry.

Twilight: Why is my baby like this?!

Nurse Redheart: I don't know!

Twilight: I can't believe this! My baby might never be able to walk!

Speedy spark started to cry.

Twilight: Sshh. Mommy's here. It's okay.

Speedy spark stopped crying.

Sonic: Well he could learn how to fly.

Twilight felt a lot better.

Twilight: Yeah, okay.

When they brought speedy spark home he was so happy to be seeing the world for the first time. He just kept on giggling. This made Sonic and Twilight really happy. When they got home all the lights were off.

Sonic: What's going on?

The lights turned on and probably everypony in Ponyville was there. Pinkie pie popped up in front of them.

Everypony: Surprize!

Speedy spark saw Pinkie pie and started giggling.

Pinkie pie: Hello, I threw this party just for you, because today is your birthday since today was the day you were born!

Pinkie pie held up a cake in front of Speedy spark.

Pinkie Pie: Time for you to blow out the candles, which will be really easy, because there are zero candles, because you are zero years old after all.

Twilight: Classic Pinkie pie.

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
